


All Howls Eve

by Insignias



Series: Wolfing Around [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: “If you think,” Lance started, making a quiet sound as Shiro sucked a mark to his neck, “that I was going to pass up an opportunity to be a meme for Halloween, do you even really know me, Shiro?”





	All Howls Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I started this month with shance halloween werewolf smut, and I'm gonna end it with shance halloween werewolf smut! Please enjoy!

“Thank god,” Lance groaned as dropped their keys into the bowl by the door, yawning and stretching the kink out his neck as he let Shiro close the door behind them, “I can't believe how long Ulaz can go on.”

“We all need to be aware of the territory boundaries,” Shiro reminded him, slipping arms around his waist, nosing at his nape under his cloak until Lance tilted his head to accommodate him, “They've been changing a lot recently.”

“Not my fault,” Lance grumbled, leaning back into him, tired but content, the wolf in him sleepy and warm, echoed by Shiro's own, “I was just trying to have a party.”

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to his ear, the false scar at its edge,“You keep charming the pants off everyone at these parties until they give you pack-rights. Someone has to keep track of it.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but the bite wasn't there, “Someone needs to understand that costume party means costume party and werewolf is not a costume.” 

Shiro laughed, teeth scraping against Lance's hidden neck, “Says the one dressed like Remus Lupin.” 

“If you think,” Lance started, making a quiet sound as Shiro sucked a mark, “that I was going to pass up an opportunity to be a meme for Halloween, do you even really know me, Shiro?” 

“I know you managed to drag me in with you,” Shiro mumured against his skin, black hair falling in his eyes, Lance's pulse against his lips.

“Can't help it if you're enchanted by my brilliant ideas, Shiro.” Lance crooned, slipping his hands over Shiro's, squeezing them, “It's what you love about me.” 

“Mm,” Shiro agreed, soft, nosing at Lance's ear, breath warm and sending a shiver through him, “One thing.” 

Lance turned in Shiro's loose arms, tugging at the red and gold tie to pull him closer, “And you think I'm the charmer.”

They kissed, lazy, Shiro sinking into Lance with a sigh, letting Lance push him back against the door, settling his hands on his hips as an anchor. The air spiked with Shiro's scent, quiet and woodsy, growing warmer as arousal threaded through. 

Lance hummed approval, pressing closer, slipping his leg between Shiro's thighs; grinning into their kiss as Shiro ground up against it, eyes half-lidded and hazy. 

“Hey baby,” He murmured, stroking a thumb over Shiro's jaw, “Want to let the big bad wolf take care of you tonight?” 

Shiro shivered at that, biting his lip; gray eyes a sliver as he gave Lance a long, lingering look, then slowly pressed his face into his palm, kissing it in acquiescence . 

“So good for me,” Lance whispered, charmed as always by the ease Shiro had with him, acquiescing control to him without hesitation; trusting him with everything. “C'mere,” Lance murmured, leaning up and Shiro obeyed, letting Lance pull him down for another kiss, turning it sloppy as Lance began working at the buttons of Shiro's dress shirt, tugging at his tie, giggling as Shiro traced the shell of Lance's ear, his hot breath tickling.

Lance made quick work of it, his long fingers deft and meticulous, baring Shiro's shoulders and revealing his white undershirt beneath, well-worn, the edges fraying.

“Baby,” Lance chided, picking at the edge of it, “Where's the new one I bought you?” 

“I like this one,” Shiro sighed, letting his weight fall further onto Lance's thigh, grinding a little in a slow circle, “Smells like you.” 

“Mm, that's 'cause you gave it to me,” Lance tugged at it, slipping it up the hard plane of Shiro's abdomen, thumbs smoothing against the path of thick muscle he found there. 

Shiro laughed, even as his stomach trembled at Lance's touch, “You took it from my dresser without asking.”

“A bold-faced lie,” Lance sighed, flicking his gaze up, watching flecks of gold flare to life, “You wouldn't let me leave the bed without putting something on, remember? It was cold.” He smoothed the hem of the shirt atop Shiro's pecs, tucking it into Shiro's arms so it wouldn't slip down, “Not that you let me leave after that anyway.” 

“You liked it,” Shiro rumbled, then twitched as Lance began to thumb his nipples. First the left then right; rolling the pad of his thumb over them until they began to perk up.

“That's true,” Lance admitted, flicking the left until Shiro began to shiver with it, soothing it only to begin again on the other. Shiro's nipples needed a little extra care to become as sensitive as Lance liked, but Lance was patient and Shiro indulgent. He could feel Shiro's cock twitch as he worked them, hips beginning to shift a little lower; letting Lance take more of his weight to get more friction in return. Trusting him to keep Shiro up. It sent a thrum through Lance, made the wolf in him preen that his mate knew he could. 

“Can I, baby?” Lance murmured against Shiro's lips, rolling the taunt bud of his nipples through his fore and middle fingers, Shiro's breath stuttered against him, “Can I taste them?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, shivering as Lance squeezed them in approval, biting his lip as sparks lit through him, “Yes, please--” 

Lance immediately ducked down, spreading the flat of his tongue against him as Shiro choked a little, arching into him as Lance sucked it; scraping his teeth over the hard nub just to feel Shiro's cock twitch again, smell the scent of his precum beginning to spill in his pants. By the time he drew back from the other, blowing gently at the wet saliva left on it, Shiro was panting against him, sharp, soft breaths, the hand that had found its way to the back of Lance's head squeezing and relaxing with effort. 

“I wanna make you come just from this one day,” Lance breathed, grinning as Shiro's heart rate ticked up, watched his Adam's apple bob, “Let's work on that.”

“Okay,” Shiro murmured, the sliver of gray half-consumed with gold, he jolted as Lance gave them another squeeze, “today?” 

“Mm, no,” Lance sighed, pressing a kiss to Shiro's chin as the older man whined, low, slumping in his hold, “I've got another idea.” 

Shiro's brows furrowed, giving Lance a bewildered look, but Lance had already released him, tugging his hips up so that Lance could step away. Lance offered a mischievous wink.

“I'm gonna go get the magic ready, baby, how about you take off your clothes and come find me when you're done?” 

Shiro whined, soft and high, offering Lance a pleading look, but the other wolf was stepping back, letting his fingers trail against the wall as he made his way to their bedroom, a clear sign for him to follow. 

Shiro shucked his clothing with just enough care not to damage them, but didn't bother with more, trailing after Lance like a pup eager for his treat. It was half-right at least. He did want a treat. 

The bedroom was dark as he entered, but that wasn't unusual or a hindrance, both of them had little trouble with the dark, and in it he could make out Lance's smile, let him tug him further into the room, his free hand pushing the door shut behind him and then backing Shiro up against it once more. Shiro felt himself smile, even if he hadn't quite parsed Lance's intent. 

“Babe--” 

But Lance was already kneeling in front of him, the long slope of his back beautiful and smooth as he set a bottle down next to him, clicking open the cap.

“I've got you,” Lance murmured to him, then promptly licked a stripe across the crown of Shiro's cock. 

Shiro grunted, surprised at Lance's boldness, but Lance took it as an opportunity to suck him deeper, laving the flat of his tongue over Shiro's slit, his hand wrapping loosely around the base, smoothing it up the velvet skin. Shiro curled over him for it, his hand cupping the back of Lance's head. Lance hummed approval and Shiro sucked in a breath, precum spilling; Lance took it; sucking at the tip as Shiro keened above him, grip pulling tight. 

Then he gasped, startled, as he felt slick fingers probe at him, slipping up to slowly rub at his hole, gentle but relentless. 

“Lance, what--” 

Lance made a sound that could have been an answer, but the gentle breach of a finger into him was enough on its own. He clenched around it, surprised and uncertain; the sensation familiar yet new all the same. It wasn't often that Lance would fuck him. 

“Babe,” Shiro breathed, whining as he sunk deeper into Lance's mouth, even as Lance's finger slipped further into him, “Babe, I--” 

“I've got you,” Lance rumbled, voice low and sweet. Shiro blinked down at him, surprised and needing, “I promise.” He pressed a kiss to Shiro's thigh, his finger slipping out to rub lazy circles against his rim, “Just tell me if it's too much.” 

Shiro keened as Lance took him in again, pressing forward until his mouth pressed against the hand on his shaft, the other still teasing him, not quite breaching. He squirmed a little at it, wincing as Lance let the barest edge of his teeth graze him, a warning. 

“Careful, careful,” Shiro whined, knees beginning to shake, “Please, Lance, please, I want--”

“Yeah, babe?” Lance breathed and Shiro choked on a breath, the hot puff of air against his cock almost too much, “What do you want, baby?” 

“I don't know,” Shiro blurted, too tight for his skin, hot and aching for something he couldn't quite name, “You, I want you--” 

He cried out as Lance breached him again, slipping in with two fingers this time; spreading him open slow and relentless. He'd only sucked in a breath as Lane withdrew then pressed forward again, tugging at his rim with every out-stroke, until sensation buzzed along the edges of him, a shuddering counterpoint to the rhythm Lance was finding with his cock, easy and long, almost lazy.  
Shiro registered when Lance added a third finger, but it was a dim thing, subsumed by the sense of filling and being filled, overwhelming and not enough. Lance was good with his mouth, hot and wet, tight as a sieve when he let Shiro press into his throat, but always pulling back before Shiro could make a rhythm of his own, teasing him into agony. 

“Lance, please,” He whined, free hand clinging to the other man's exposed shoulder, “Please, I--”

“I want to fuck you,” Lance crooned, watching as precum dribbled onto the floor, puffing a breath against the glans to see it happen again, feel the tremble in Shiro's thighs, the scent of him thick and overwhelming, almost too much as it was, “Can I, baby? Can I fuck you tonight?” 

“Aren't you already?” Shiro asked, voice small and bewildered, blinking bright eyes down at him. Lance shivered for it, felt gray speckle his own.

“Not yet, baby,” He flexed his fingers into Shiro, gaze avid as Shiro's head tipped back, thudding against the door frame as Lance pulled out and then slowly pressed back in, “Want me to?” 

Shiro nodded, throat working as Lance curled his fingers inside, dragged hem slow against Shiro's prostate, licking at the precum that spurted onto his lips in response, “You gotta tell me, baby. Do you want me to fuck you with my magic stick?”

Shiro choked, almost stumbled of his feet, coughing laughter, “What?” 

Lance blinked up at him, all innocence, the filthy sneak, “My magic stick, baby. Do you want it?” 

“Oh my god,” Shiro gasped, hand to his mouth, to cover his face or the helpless grin on it, he couldn't say, “Really?” 

“C'mon, padfoot,” Lance crooned, tossing a wink up to him, “You've given me yours, how about I give you mine?”  
“Is now really the time--” Lance licked a stripe up Shiro's cock and he shuddered, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, giving in, arching into his stupid, sexy mate as Lance stretchied him again, jerking back as Lance lapped at his glans. He was so close. “Yes, please, Lance, please—fuck.” 

Lance shoved his fingers back in, hard and deep, jolting out another cry from Shiro as he pulled back to do it again, rough and loose as Shiro panted above him, small shocked cries breaking out of him with every push. 

“Lance, Lance, no, I--” 

“I've got you, babe,” Lance shushed him, pressing kisses to his cock, the muscles clenching in his belly, “I've got you. Don't come yet, sweetheart. Hold out for me, okay?” 

He pulled free to pour more lube onto his fingers, Shiro's broken cry at the loss egging him on to be faster, to get him ready more quickly, but Lance slipped back in with care, working steady and thorough, even as his body screamed at him to move, to be faster, to get inside that tight, wet heat waiting for him, ready for him, he was ready, please, please--

“I've got you, baby,” He murmured, rising to his feet to press soothing kisses to Shiro's jaw, his cheeks. Shiro nosed at him blindly, whimpering and tucking his nose to Lance's shoulder, scenting the scarred mark in it, long healed, arms shaking and clinging tight.

“I've got you,” Lance repeated, his hands finding Shiro's hips, slipping lower and seizing, lifting Shiro up. The older man squawked in surprise, eyes blowing wide as Lance lifted him easily, grinning at Shiro's shocked expression. 

“I've been wanting to do this for ages,” Lance admitted, rueful, as Shiro's stunned expression, “I couldn't do it before, remember?” 

He hefted Shiro higher, the jolt of it making Shiro whimper, his cock bobbing and leaking between them; a sight to behold.

“Are you for some moonlight lovin, baby?” Lance asked, all cheek and mischief. Shiro blinked at him, hazy and unfocused, bared his teeth. 

“Fuck me already,” He ordered, feeling a smile curve unbidden for him, arching down to meet him, “Please, fuck me, I've waited long enough--” 

The rest of his words cut off with a cry as Lance sunk home, letting gravity help him slide deep into the wet heat of his mate. His breath shuddered out, the sensation too much; deep and clinging and perfect as bright heat scarred his back, Shiro's claws drawing thin red lines that healed only until Shiro scored more into him. 

He lifted Shiro there, the weight of him tough and hard, just like him, but Lance wasn't human anymore, and the stretch and strain of holding him not nearly so taxing. The wolf in him was pleased at the display, the sense of Shiro's own surprise and heat thrumming loud in their connection, making Lance bold with it. He sank him home again just to feel the shudder of Shiro's gasp against him, the helpless clench inside him. He wanted it again. Again, until there was nothing left of them but this.

He shifted his hold on Shiro's thighs, pushing his back to the door to give better leverage, Shiro keening with every slight motion, legs pulling him close again as his hips rocked in small circles, fluttering tight around him as if he couldn't get enough.

“Move,” He growled in Lance's ear, quiet, demanding, “C'mon, Lance, please--” 

“Impatient.” Lance grunted, pulling out slow in retaliation, only to be kicked hard by the heel of Shiro's foot, “I will, if you just let me--” 

Shiro growled, arching up, trying to force himself back down on him even as Lance held him back, feeling hot and flustered and a little impressed by how determined Shiro was to have him back inside, fighting him for it as Lance bared his teeth and slipped in slow, knocking a keening whimper from him, face flushed and straining. 

He moaned as Lance pulled free again, digging his heels into Lance's back, “No, no, please, Lance, please, you can't--”

“Can't what, baby?”Lance crooned, keeping his pace, slow and deep and relentless, unyielding to Shiro's desperate hold, sweat or blood trickling down his back as Shiro growled and panted for him, “You have to tell me, I'll take care of you, love, but I have to know.” 

“It's not enough,” Shiro whined, opening his eyes to plead with him, bright gold rims beautiful against the flush of his face, “Please, Lance, please--” 

“What do you want, baby?” Lance asked, holding fast, ignoring the scream in his veins to obey, to give Shiro anything he wanted now, immediately, because inside him was perfect and he needed to make him happy, show his mate how good he was, how much he could do for him. But he held himself still, watching as Shiro fought for it, chest heaving and pulling him in close. 

“Hard,” Shiro keened, the prick of his claws sharp on the back of Lance's neck, “Please, Lance, please, not slow, no, please--” 

“I've got you, baby,” Lance groaned, white hot fire flaring bright inside him, Shiro clinging to him as he lifted him and slammed him back down, just to hear Shiro's broken shout, “I've got you. Like this?” 

Shiro hiccuped something, stuttering, choking on air as Lance took him again, lifting him up and dropping him fast, too consumed by his admission to be gentle, fucking up into him as Shiro groaned and shook, biting at his ear, his neck, egging him on with filthy curses, scraping him with his teeth as he clung to him, fighting for more with every thrust. 

“Harder,” He hissed against Lance's skin, arching for him, gasping as Lance found his sweet spot, hit it again, “Harder, Lance, please, I--” 

Lance bared his teeth, keening and desperate to obey, to give him more. He shifted his grip, pulling Shiro closer, sacrificing leverage to keep him filled, short, grinding thrusts that had Shiro's toes curling for it, overwhelming and too much. He settling his hands on Shiro's ass, gripping beneath him, enough to let Lance's fingers tease at Shiro's rim. He could feel them both, Shiro's slick hole stretched wide and Lance's cock grinding in and in, stuttering in his thrusts at the sensation, the way Shiro cried out as Lance smoothed slick over his stuffed hole. 

“Want it,” Shiro whined, low and ragged, “Knot me, please, please Lance, I want it, please--” 

“I can't, baby,” Lance moaned, sucking a mark below Shiro's chin, “I can't, it's the new moon, I can't.” 

“Can,” Shiro groaned, sharp against his mouth, “Can. Need you. Please.” He clawed at Lance's neck, pinprick aches sharp as he shifted Lance's head to the side, dragging him close until Lance was panting into his neck, hips grinding and grinding into him, unable to stop himself. 

He shuddered as he felt Shiro lick the scar on his shoulder, distracted and unseeing, his focus lost to the heat of Shiro's body; the slick heat, the way Shiro swiveled his hips to meet his, grinding in matched rhythm, the sense of Shiro's cock splattering precum across Lance's abdomen, close, close--

He cried out as Shiro bit him, teeth fitted to the scar; the mating mark Shiro had given him years ago, deep and thick because he'd bitten there again, before, because it thundered sensation through him like a freight train; Shiro's need and pleasure, the sense of his hole clutching tight to him, as if he was being fucked too, the wide stretch of him, filling him, big and bigger and too much but not enough, until their was nothing but both of them, wrapped tight, coming and coming until there was nothing left. 

When Lance pulled himself together enough, traced the pathways of himself to return to his body, they were crumpled on the floor, Shiro on top of him, lazy and smirking, a hand held over his belly like he was testing Lance's knot still sunk deep in him, tying them both. 

“Jesus,” Lance groaned, burying his face in Shiro's neck, pleased as it made him shift inside Shiro. Shiro made a soft, surprised sound, his insides fluttering involuntarily at the change of angle, humming as it made Lance pulse into him once more. 

“Mm,” Shiro answered, loose and sleepy, running soothing fingers down Lance's curved back, “You're not done.” 

“Am I?” Lance mumbled, offended, scraping his teeth against Shiro's matching bite. He felt the other man shiver, the soothing rub of his fingers become sharp and grinned into his skin as Shiro chuckled. 

“Think your spell's got a long shelf-life,” He pointed out, flexing his hips, Lance gasped, felt himself tense for it, “We should try again, just to be sure.” 

“Yeah,” Lance admitted, feeling heat crawl across his cheeks at the thought; the way Shiro squeezed him again, “But I might need some more ingredients, so--”

“Here is fine,” Shiro murmured, finding Lance's hands, tugging them forward onto the planes of his chest; the soft buds of his nipples against his heated, sweat-slick skin, “Didn't you want to try making me come just from this?” 

“Fuck,” Lance whined, ducking forward, kissing Shiro, ignoring his grin, “You're going to kill me.” 

“We'll make some horcruxes later,” Shiro answered, chiding, breath hitching as Lance scraped his nail against each nipple, watched avidly as they because to peak again, “You're not going anywhere.” 

“When you're right, you're right,” Lance agreed, easy, licking back into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as he rubbed in slow circles, “And you say I'm casting the spells here.” 

Shiro grinned and leaned into him, content. “Guess you're not the only one with a magic stick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you're so inclined!


End file.
